What If...
by Drusilla6
Summary: Drusilla escapes from Angelus through a portal which takes her into the future where she meets a man named William The Bloody
1. Chapter One- 1860: London

Prologue-  
  
What if Drusilla was never turned into a Vampire? Something happened before Angelus met her.. or while he was still playing games with her? Something that prevented her from becoming turned? What would she be like? What would she like? If Drusilla was never turned, then this means William was never turned into a vampire either. What would he be like? And would these two ever meet?  
  
Chapter One- 1860: London  
  
Drusilla walked into the confessional and knelt down before the priest. Drusilla was used to coming to Church, her family was very religious. She had dreams of becoming a nun, of helping others and doing good in the world. Usually she found the church comforting but now it had an eerie silence. She heard noise inside the confessional and called out to the priest, the scuffling on the other side quieted down.  
  
"Forgive me Father for I have Sinned. It's been two days since my last confession." Drusilla began. "Father?" She called out, wondering why things were so quiet on the other side.  
  
"That's not very long." the priest commented in a strange accented voice. There was something off about the priest, Drusilla could sense it but she ignored it. Her strange senses were exactly the reason why she came  
  
"Oh Father I'm so afraid." Drusilla said, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"The lord is very forgiving. Tell me your sins."  
  
"I've been seeing again father." Drusilla started, remembering all the details clearly. "Yesterday, the men were going to work in the mine. I had a terrible fright. My stomach got all tied in knots. I saw this horrible crash. My mummy said to keep my peace. It didn't mean nothing." Drusilla leaned closer to the bars separating her from the priest, tears in her eyes. "But this morning... two man died!"  
  
"Go on." The priest said solemnly.  
  
"My mum says I'm Cursed. My seeing things is an affront to the lord. That only He's supposed to anything before it happens. But I don't mean to, Father, I swear. I try to be pure in His sight and do my penance. I don't want to be a thing of evil."  
  
"Hush, Child. The lord has a plan for all creatures. Even a devil child like you." The priest said in a soothing tone of voice.  
  
Drusilla was completely mortified by the priests words. "A Devil..." she repeated, disliking the taste of the word in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, you're a spawn of satan, all the Hail Mary's in the world aren't going to help." The priest replied. "The lord will use you and then smite you down. He's like that."  
  
"What can I do?" asked Drusilla, longing to be good. She didn't want to be evil, she wanted to serve god as a thing of good.  
  
"Fufill His plan for you, child. Be evil. Perform evil works. Attack the last fortunate. You can start small: laugh at a cripple. You'll feel better. Just give in." The priests voice sounded almost hypnotic, making evil sound like a noble cause. His words made evil sound like nothing, although it was against everything she believed in.  
  
"No... I want to be good.... I want to be pure..." Drusilla asked, desperately seeking the priests help and advice, she was in near tears at the thought of the evil which he mentioned.  
  
"We all do, at first. World doesn't work that way." He sounded so sure of himself, but she didn't want to believe that life was so cruel.  
  
"Father, I beg you.. help me." Drusilla pleaded with him.  
  
"Very well. Uh, ten Our Fathers and an Act of Contrition. Does that sound good?" the priest asked Drusilla. This priest was like none she ever knew before, there was something strange about him which made her uncomfortable. She felt his eyes on her through the spaces in the metal. His eyes burned into her very soul and she felt she was under his scrutiny.  
  
"Yes, Father, thank you."  
  
"The pleasure was mine." said the priest, there was almost a hint of amusement in his voice, but Drusilla couldn't be certain. She was eager to leave the priest and started to leave. "Oh, and my child?" the priest said, making sure he still had her attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"God is watching." The priests voice sounded ominous. Drusilla quickly left the confessional and walked out of the church all the while feeling his eyes in the back of her head. 


	2. Chapter Two- A month later

Chapter Two- A month later  
  
All month long Drusilla had the feeling that someone was watching her every move. When she turned around from wherever she was she saw no one. But the feeling remained, at times it grew so intense, she could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. There was never ever reason for it.  
  
She didn't dare tell her mother about her feelings. She knew what her mother would say, that she was cursed, god was watching her. By now Drusilla had learned to keep her knowledge of the future to herself, she was beginning to think she truly was cursed. Although the visions and sounds of the future didn't feel evil to her. It scared her mother that her daughter knew of the future, no one but god was supposed to know what would happen in the future.  
  
Drusilla walked along the waterfront in the back of her house. She often walked there when she wanted to be alone. She usually wanted to be alone after she saw a vision on the future or heard whispery voices inside her head speak of what was to come. It was growing darker and darker outside and she knew that she should turn back and go home.  
  
However; she knew there was someone watching her from behind, the hairs on her neck stood straight up. Drusilla tried to remain calm and kept up a steady walking pace although every cell in her body urged her to run from what she was sure was danger. All month she had sensed the danger around her, but this time it was so close she could feel it.  
  
The trees around her seemed to move and their branches tilt towards her whispering doom for everyone. Her heart was pounding so loud it was hard to concentrate on the whispers. The branches waved closer toward her, the whispers becoming impatient. They whispered death to all those she knew, horrible painful death. Then the whispers became visions and she fell blindly to her knees, getting the front of her dress dirty.  
  
"No." she whispered, as tears flowed out of her momentarily blinded eyes. She saw blood everywhere. . . that wasn't what caused her tears. What frightened her was where the blood was, all over her kitchen. Her mother's usually beautifully clean, shiny, organized kitchen was in complete disarray. Pots, pans, and dishes were everywhere her mother's beautiful cups were smashed and broken as was many of her dishes. Much worse though was what was spread all about the room, bright red blood it almost had an iridescent glow to it.  
  
The vision stopped just as suddenly as it began. She wondered how she ended up in the dirt by the river and slowly stood up. Drusilla wiped the dirt off her skirt as best as she could, all the while looking around the trees and dark houses nearby. Her eyes searched for whatever was following her and watching her. 


	3. Chapter Three- Minutes later...

Chapter Three- Minutes later...  
  
Drusilla saw nothing. She didn't see any movement whatsoever, that spooked her. Just a few minutes ago everything around her seemed to be closing in on her, now all was quiet and still. She turned around and slowly began to walk the way she came, walk back home.  
  
She had wandered so far from home, her mother would be very cross with her. Drusilla had no excuse to go so far so late. She couldn't talk about the strange feelings she'd been having lately, that she thought someone was watching her. She couldn't tell her mother about the whispers of the trees or the visions she had. Those awful visions. The thought of them sped up the race of her heart.  
  
Drusilla wanted to be back in her house, in the warmness of her room. It was so very cold outside, so sudden. She was chilled to the bone, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the weather or because of whoever was watching her. She was so petrified of whatever was staring at her, stalking her wherever she went.  
  
Drusilla's eyes darted everywhere as she began to quicken her pace. Still she saw nothing, just blackness surrounding her. The eyes bore a hole through her, they were so intense, so focused upon her.  
  
She gathered up her dress in her hands and accelerated her stride, even faster. That's when she knew the eyes were coming closer. Drusilla didn't even bother to look for the eyes just moved faster, hoping so escape the wrath of who the eyes belonged to.  
  
Then with no warning there he was in her path. He was nothing like she thought he would be. He was tall and quite handsome, although quite pale. The man looked as if he was not much older then she yet she felt he had been more places and done more then a man three times his age. He had shoulder length brown hair and deep set brown eyes, peering at her in a way that made her feel unclean.  
  
"Sir, why do you follow me?" Drusilla asked, with confidence she didn't feel.  
  
"You're so beautiful, and innocent. So pure." The man reached out touched her cheek as if he owned her. "My child." he smiled, a grin of the devil.  
  
She backed away from him in horror. She knew him, knew his voice at least. Her thoughts went back to the strange confession she had with the new priest a month earlier. It was him.  
  
"What are you?" she whispered fearing the answer.  
  
"Oh, I think you know by now." the man said advancing towards her.  
  
"You're. . . evil." Drusilla said, realizing it as she said it, her eyes grew wide in terror.  
  
"Close, I'm Angelus." The handsome man smiled at her, and then his features began to contort and shift. His forehead grew rippled, his eyes seemed to become closer together and glow, gold in the darkness. Worse was his mouth, his teeth grew long and savage like a beast. She had seen pictures of evil beings like him.  
  
"You're a monster!" she cried out, fearing for her life. "A demon!"  
  
"That's so cute, you're scared." he took a deep breath. "I love that smell, terror." he beared his sharp teeth at her.  
  
"Is this my punishment for being cursed? Are you going to kill me?" she asked, backing up, trying to put distance between her and the demon known as Angelus.  
  
"Punishment? No. Am I going to kill you? Yes." He nodded and she whimpered. "Oh don't worry, I'm not killing you now." he laughed.  
  
"No, please don't kill me. I'll do anything." she begged.  
  
"Tempting offer." he smirked, in that moment she felt more angry at him then she had ever felt toward anyone. She could feel the evilness from within him and it made her sick, disgusted her.  
  
Drusilla took a chance, gathering her skirts in her hands once again and began to run as fast as she could. Behind her she heard the demon laugh hysterically at her move. She made it a few yards away before he started coming after her.  
  
Then in the distance a beautiful golden light appeared from out of nowhere. It gleamed, calling her towards it like a beacon, whatever it was, was her only hope. She raced for it, running so fast she thought her heart would burst straight through her chest.  
  
The light burned brightly as it waited for her, to save her from the demon. She raced to the light and suddenly she was in the light, and then she was gone. There was no trace of her and before the demon Angelus could follow her through the light disappeared. Leaving Angelus behind, wondering where the pure innocent Drusilla had gone to.  
  
He stayed around for awhile looking for her, but since he was a demon or more precise a vampire, he had an astute sense of smell. Based on his smelling abilities he knew she was gone. He moped back to where he was staying in town, sad that the girl was gone. She had promised much fun, all his ideas on how to torture her, drive the girl with visions insane were dashed. 


	4. Chapter Four- London: 1880

Chapter Four- London: 1880  
  
William was heart broken. His one and only, his true love, Cecily, had laughed at his heartfelt poetry. The poems which he bared his soul in. William had taken so much time to write out his feelings to this girl. He was so sure that once he declared his love for Cecily, she would be his. But that was only in fairy tales. His love had laughed at his tender confession that he loved her.  
  
She had gone so far as to say that she was above him in station. She asked "who the hell did he think he was"? Now he was someone with a broken heart. William was in complete despair. It hurt more then he could imagine, but he was angry too at the way she treated him. How could someone be so cruel, he wondered.  
  
He tore through the streets, the memory of the cruel laughter at the party haunting him. William pushed his way past people at the streets yelling at all who stood in his path. He snapped at everyone who bumped into him. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
He made it safely past the crowds in the street, upsetting many people. William walked through a barn and down to the riverside. He spent most of his time there with his thoughts. This spot was usually where he wrote his poetry. He took his book of poetry and tossed it into the river, watching as it slowly drifted down stream. There went everything.  
  
He had spent so much of his time down here, thinking of . . . her, loving her from afar. For so long she had meant so much to him. Cecily had brushed him away like fly, pestering her.. William had never felt so bad, and she made him feel like garbage. He had actually thought they had a chance together.  
  
How could he have made such a big mistake? William prided himself on his intellect, he knew he wasn't the best man in the town but he was smarter then most. He thought that's what would get him his dream girl. He had poured his heart and soul into that poetry, spending the hours thinking of her. Thinking of her reaction when Cecily heard his poetry, it was nothing like he imagined. She was completely horrified. He had thought she would understand his feelings. It had all gone terribly wrong. Now he was a complete laughingstock. He had learned they had given him a nickname, William the Bloody because his poetry was "so bloody awful". One man even went so far to say that he'd rather have a railroad spike struck into his head.  
  
He walked along the riverside, drying his tears of despair. Soon his poetry was out of sight, he was rid of it. William never wanted to write poetry again, never wanted to read it nor hear it. He would suffer the torment from the people around town, he wouldn't react and soon it would pass. Then he would show them all, he'd become something great, something amazing. Something better then him. He'd be rich, brilliant and he'd be married to a beautiful woman who didn't think he was beneath her.  
  
Suddenly before him a golden light appeared, looking like a gateway to someplace. He stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands in front of his eyes to get the light out of his eyes. William squinted at the luminous thing before him. He had no idea what it was but he found it fascinating. William took a step toward it, at the same time something came flying out at him. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, the object that flew out of the golden light on top of him.  
  
The object, a person, quickly got off of William and brushed themselves off. Now William could see it was a girl, around his age. Her clothes were a little off, but she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Time stood still for a moment, and his breath caught in his throat as he admired her beauty. She was on the pale side, with long raven hair, a dark eyed beauty. The girl had very delicate features. And now her delicate features were scrunched up in fear.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir!" she said emphatically as she rushed over to him. She grabbed a hold of his coat. "You have to help me sir, there's something after me." still grasping his shirt, she looked around frantically.  
  
William looked around, he didn't see anything, not even the golden light. The golden light had disappeared sometime after the girl had landed on him. "I-I don't see anything." William stammered, blushing fiercely under the light of the full moon.  
  
The girl looked around. "Everything is all different." she whispered.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The town. . . it's not like it was a moment ago." The girl loosened her grip on his shirt, still not letting go, using him as a touch stone.  
  
"W-what's different?" William asked.  
  
"There are new houses, new building's." The girl said in a tone of awe. She paled and asked in a whisper, "What's the year?"  
  
"1880." William replied, wondering what was wrong with this girl.  
  
"It can't be." she murmured, apparently in amazement.  
  
"What can't be?" he asked in complete confusion.  
  
"Last I knew it was 1860. I'm cursed." she said sobbingly, more to herself then him. "Last thing I recall, I was running from this horrid creature. Then there was a light, I ran to it.. I ran into it, then I ran into you." she looked up into his eyes for the first time, realizing she was so close to a strange man she blushed.  
  
"I saw that light." William said, looking at the spot where it came and went. "It must be some sort of transportation. It was shaped like a door. Maybe it was, a door from your time to mine."  
  
"I'm scared." the girl said, looking up at William with big tearful eyes. She looked so much younger, and very vulnerable. Immediately William felt in instinct to protect this strange girl. She didn't belong here, and he felt like he didn't belong either. He felt a connection to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." William said, the words spilling out before he thought them through.  
  
"You will?" she asked, taking a step toward William.  
  
"Yes. No one will harm you as long as I'm here." William said looking into her deep brown eyes.  
  
The girl smiled at him then covered her mouth in a small gasp. "I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Drusilla."  
  
"Drusilla." William repeated rolling the name around in his mouth, liking the way it tasted. "That's a beautiful name." Drusilla blushed at the compliment. "I'm William." 


	5. Chapter Five- In a small barn a few minu...

Chapter Five- In a small barn a few minutes later. . .  
  
"It was awful." Drusilla said, from her spot on the haystack next to William. "His face was that of a demons. His forehead become all rippled and his eyes were yellow, they glowed! His teeth like a wolves. He changed from a man into an animal." Drusilla said to William, telling him about Angelus.  
  
"What happened then?" William asked.  
  
"I ran and ran, then there was the light. I ran to it, then there was you." Drusilla said smiling at him. William smiled back at her, the smile of someone completely love struck.  
  
"Earlier today, I thought it was the worst day of my life." William said, remembering how he has felt only moments before he met Drusilla.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you see. . . I wrote some poetry for this lovely girl." William started, then realized he didn't feel bad anymore. He couldn't remember what was so great about the girl, why she inspired him to write poetry. William laughed, all that torment, he was only fooling himself. He never knew Cecily, he just admired her beauty. She was completely insipid.  
  
"Why do you laugh?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Just realizing she isn't much of a lovely girl. She's quite cruel actually. I told her I was in love with her, and she was completely mortified. She asked who I thought I was, and told me she was above me in station. The idea of the two of us together was ridiculous." William shook his head, he couldn't believe he had actually confessed her feelings to the cruel girl.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear." Drusilla murmured, reaching out a hand and lightly touching William's cheek. She took in his looks, hidden beneath a mop of curly brown hair, he had beautiful blue eyes, high cheek bones most girls would kill for, a strong chiseled face. "She's got it all backwards, you're much too good for her. I can see it inside of you, it's a crystal clear blue... like your eyes." she whispered, looking into his blue eyes with her brown.  
  
"You can? How can you see this? How do you know so much?" William wondered, falling under this mysterious girl's spell. There was something about her, so pure and childlike but her eyes looked wise beyond their years.  
  
"I know the future before it happens. I have visions and I hear things. My mum says I'm cursed." Drusilla said looking downward for fear that he would reject her.  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful thing to me. A gift not a curse. A curse is something evil. You're not evil."  
  
"I'm not?" Drusilla asked, looking like a child again.  
  
"No, you make me feel as if I'm special." William said, feeling red creep up the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
"You are, everyone is. I feel as if this was meant to be, as if I know you. I was supposed to end up with you. I'm not frightening you with this?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Not at all. Your visions are a gift, a talent. You don't treat me like everyone else does, as if I'm an outcast."  
  
"Everyone treated me the same way. When I told them of the things I saw and the things I heard they all thought I was mad and laughed at me. Then when my visions became true, they were afraid. Afraid to talk with me, afraid to go near me. Saying I was curse and caused these things, but I didn't. I swear, I'm good and pure." Drusilla insisted, in tears.  
  
"I know you are." William told Drusilla, who looked up showing her tear stained face. William wiped away her tears with the back of his thumb.  
  
"You're the only one." Drusilla said quietly. "Take me to your girls gathering, I want to see that dreadful girl. Look her in the eyes."  
  
"W-what? Why?" William questioned.  
  
"I've never met anyone stupid enough to give up such a wonderful lad." Drusilla bit her lip then added, "Please?"  
  
"Alright." William nodded, standing up. He reached out his hand and helped Drusilla up, she smiled gratefully.  
  
They walked out of the barn and started for the tavern. Drusilla stayed close to William, still unnerved by her encounter with Angelus either. Staying close to William made her feel safe, he may have seemed weak but she knew on the inside he was very strong. Stronger then even he knew. They walked so close together that their hands brushed together several times sending a wave of heat up their arms.  
  
William and Drusilla walked into the tavern. Several people turned and looked at them. William could feel heat crawling up the back of his neck. Drusilla looked at him sympathetically. Her eyes searched the room. William was about to tell her which girl was the one who ripped out his heart when she moved away from him and headed toward her. Drusilla moved slowly and gracefully, attracting many of the men's attention. Her head was held up high, she looked strong but William could see her hands were slightly shaking.  
  
Drusilla stood before Cecily. "You don't know what you've lost." Drusilla said, grabbing the other girl's attention.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked looking up at Drusilla.  
  
"You've lost the most wonderful lad that's ever existed. You simply tore into him and ripped his heart. You're absolutely cruel, God will not forgive such a thing. You're supposed to be kind to everyone, it's wrong to think you're above others." Drusilla informed her.  
  
"Who do you think you are?"Cecily asked, standing up to face Drusilla.  
  
"Drusilla."  
  
"Drusilla?" Cecily laughed. "Poor girl, named after the cursed one."  
  
"What?" Drusilla questioned softly.  
  
"You never heard the story? Drusilla, a girl gone utterly mad. She claimed she knew the future before it happen, completely daft. She went out one day and never came back. Her mum said that God had gotten her for being evil."  
  
"I'm not evil and I'm not cursed!" Drusilla insisted, tears gathering in her eyes. William walked over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, avoiding looking at Cecily.  
  
"I'm fine. This girl is cruel. She will never marry, never find anyone to love. She loves no one but herself." Drusilla said each word slowly as if they were thoughts just entering her mind.  
  
"What?"Cecily outraged. Drusilla continued.  
  
"You're much better then her. She's not bright enough to see the light in you. The world is very backwards now. You need to find someone who can recognize the light in you."  
  
"You're mad, the whole lot of you." She said as she hurried out the door. William never gave her a glance.  
  
"I'm all alone in this world." Drusilla said sitting down in a wooden chair at a small round table.  
  
"No you're not, you have me." William said, sitting down and tentively putting his hand over her own small and delicate hand.  
  
"You're the only thing I have." Drusilla said, sadly looking deep into his eyes that reflected his soul.  
  
"You're the only thing I want." William whispered. 


	6. Chapter Six- Back in the barn

Chapter Six- Back in the barn.  
  
"Am I really the only thing you want?" Drusilla asked William, after sitting down on the hay.  
  
"Yes, you're the only one who has ever been kind to me" William said kneeling in front of her.  
  
"It's the same with me. I have always been shunned because of my visions. I know how it feels to be alone." Drusilla lowered her eyes.  
  
"My whole life it's been just me, alone. Me, my books and my poetry." William spit out the last word as if it were poison.  
  
Drusilla raised her gaze to meet Williams eyes. "You don't have be alone anymore. You have me now."  
  
"And you have me." William said quietly.  
  
"When I was lost and afraid earlier, you were there. You took care of me, not many would have done that." Drusilla smiled.  
  
"You don't have to worry. As long as I'm around, I'll protect you." he said puffing up with bravery.  
  
"I know. For the first time in my existence, I'm not worried, I'm not scared. You make me feel safe." Drusilla said, leaning toward William.  
  
"And for the first time in my life, I'm not unhappy."  
  
"Everything feels right for once. As if everything is in place. It's perfect. I can't ever remember feeling like this." William said in a near whisper.  
  
"Neither can I." Drusilla said. Then her face crinkled up in confusion. "I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling. My heart if racing, there are flutters in my stomach and the world seems to be tumbling. What is this?"  
  
William sat as close to Drusilla as he could get before answering. He tentively reached his hand out and ran his fingers through her hair and swept his fingers across her cheek. "I think it's love."  
  
"Love." Drusilla breathed. "I've never been in love before, have you?"  
  
"I thought I was, but now I realize it was nothing. This is love, true love."  
  
"How can we be sure?"  
  
"It's a feeling, deep down. Do you feel it?" William asked.  
  
"Yes." Drusilla whispered. William leaned forward, his lips softly brushing Drusilla's. In turn, Drusilla slowly slipped her thin arms around William's neck. She slowly responded to his kiss, with a fiery kiss of her own. Filled with longing, desire and passion. William slid his arms around her slim waist, leaning her back over the hay pile still kissing her. Drusilla closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. 


	7. End

1997  
  
Drusilla opened her eyes, and looked up. She was not where she had been moments ago. She was lying upon a soft bed with silk sheets. The room she was in was a pale blue, with her keen eyesight she could make out the windows in the dark. The curtains were safely secured as to not let in any light.  
  
She felt a stirring next to her and turned to face where it was coming from. She watched him silently. He opened his eyes, and she could see into his crystal clear blue eyes. The eyes she knew so well, she could see inside him through those eyes.  
  
"Morning." he whispered.  
  
"I had a lovely dream." Drusilla smiled, drowsily.  
  
"Tell me about it luv." he moved closer to her.  
  
"It was the past, you and me. Only it wasn't you and me." Drusilla said confused for a moment then she giggled. "It was so pretty, it was a picture. It whispered that we were meant to be here. But I like how it is now. We're so strong now and we'll be together always."  
  
"I do too pet. Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Drusilla pulled him close and kissed him passionately. He let out a low throaty growl and put his arms around her. "Oh Spike!" Drusilla moaned. 


End file.
